Dueling Bonds Episode 6
"Belief Crest" is the 6th episode of the series and 44th overall. After seeing Cody get defeated and Josh go away, Yolei challenges Ryan to a duel. Will she win? Featured Duel: Yolei Inoue vs. Ryan Turn 1: Ryan Ryan draws. He then Normal Summons "Banisher of the Radiance" (1600/0) in Attack Position. As long as "Banisher of the Radiance" is face-up on the field, all cards sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yolei Yolei draws. She then Normal Summons "Shurimon" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. "Shurimon" attacks "Banisher of the Radiance", but Ryan activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Ryan Ryan draws. He then Normal Summons "Goblin Attack Force" (2300/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Spells and Traps on the field to their respective owner's hand. "Goblin Attack Force" attacks and destroys "Shurimon" (Yolei 4000 → 3500). Since "Goblin Attack Force" attacked, its effect switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 4: Yolei Yolei draws. She then Normal Summons "Halsemon" (1500/???) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ninja Wind" to Special Summon "Shurimon" (1800/1200) from his Removed From Play Zone in Defense Position. "Halsemon" attacks and destroys "Goblin Attack Force". Since "Halsemon" destroyed a monster by battle on the turn a Spell Card is activated, its effect activates, destroying "Banisher of the Radiance". She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Ryan Ryan draws. He then Normal Summons "Armored Lizard" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Armored Lizard" attacks "Shurimon", but Yolei activates his face-down "Blow Away" to return both battling monsters to their respective owner's Deck. He then activates "Final Flame" to inflict 600 damage to Yolei (Yolei 3500 → 2900). He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Yolei Yolei draws. She then Normal Summons "Shurimon" (1800/1200) in Attack Position, but Ryan activates his face-down "Trap Hole" to destroy "Shurimon". "Halsemon" attacks Ryan directly, but Ryan activates his face-down "Waboku" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Turn 7: Ryan Ryan draws. He then activates "Dark Hole" to destroy all monsters on the field. He then Normal Summons "Trojan Horse" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Trojan Horse" attacks Yolei directly (Yolei 2900 → 1300). Turn 8: Yolei Yolei draws. She then activates "Coming Wind" to Special Summon "Aquilamon" (1700/???) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Aquilamon", it counts as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a WIND monster, but the Tribute Summoned monster cannot attack. She then Tributes "Aquilamon" in order to Tribute Summon "Silphymon" (2300/???) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Ryan Ryan draws. Due to the effect of "Trojan Horse", it counts as two Tributes for a Tribute Summon of an EARTH monster. He then Tributes "Trojan Horse" in order to Tribute Summon "Stone Giant" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then equips "Stone Giant" with "Mask of Brutality", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Stone Giant": 2500 → 3500/2000). Yolei activates the effect of "Silphymon" to reduce the ATK of "Stone Giant" by 500 ("Stone Giant": 3500 → 3000/2000). He then activates the effect of "Stone Giant" to discard one card and halve Yolei's Life Points (Yolei 1300 → 650). "Stone Giant" attacks and destroys "Silphymon" (Yolei 650 → 0).